


The Final Setting of the Sun

by Kalua



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (I think. If it is divergent only like very minorly), Anger, Canon Compliant, Darkness, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: Noctis had reached the crystal, and everything was going just the way the Gods had planned as Ardyn steps outside to watch the last rays of the sun fade behind the horizon.
Kudos: 9





	The Final Setting of the Sun

Ardyn stepped out into the twilight. By now, even the dullest creature understood light was fading, even if they hadn’t noticed the last few millennia. With how much the speed had picked up ever since the princeling had left for his journey, it was almost impossible to overlook.

And now, it was finally time.

This would be the final setting of the sun.

Poor little Noct—he’d had no idea what life had in store for him, no knowledge of what twisted fate the gods had bestowed upon him.

But then, neither had Ardyn.

He raised his gaze upwards, towards a dark sky. Even the stars would be hidden tonight. “Are you watching this?” he asked. The gods wouldn’t answer, especially not him, but he wouldn’t let them forget how much he despised them. “Are you satisfied that we’re all playing our part in your game? Did you enjoy the play our little usurper has put on for you, did you like to see him struggle?” The words tasted like poison in Ardyn’s mouth, and he spat them out.

He held no love for Noctis—not for any descendant of his dear, traitorous brother. And Ardyn was not above wringing some sadistic pleasure out of others, so perhaps he could understand why the gods had done what they’d done.

And yet, he wouldn’t forgive them. The sky was growing darker and darker, but Ardyn wasn’t scared of the night. Daemons didn’t attack their own.

“Are you proud of what you created?!” Ardyn’s voice was growing louder, as if he tried to force the unrelenting sky to answer. Not that it mattered—there was no one here to hear him but daemons.

Ardyn had been naïve before, trusting. Back when he still believed the gods had gifted him rather than cursed, when he’d been promised a crown and the loveliest lady had been willing to be by his side.

And then, everything had been ripped away from him.

He hated being reminded of that time, of how weak he’d been, how willing to put his faith into treacherous gods. He wouldn’t make that mistake again.

The sun disappeared behind the horizon, and darkness enveloped the world.

“How many people do you think will die for your game?!” Ardyn couldn’t tell which part of him posed this question—the last remnants of the healer he used to be, saddened by the sorrow they would endure? Or the darker side, excited for the destruction and pain?

Ardyn could feel his body heating up, the daemon part coming closer to the front. His vision shifted, allowing him to see far more clearly in the darkness. His lips parted to reveal a smirk. “Shall we see how many I can add?”

The healer was all but forgotten as Ardyn finally turned away from the sky. The end would come, sooner rather than later—what were a few more years after waiting for millennia, after all?

Maybe Noctis would win, fulfill their destinies, and finally allow Ardyn to rest.

But more likely, Ardyn would stand victorious. The last remnants of Somnus’ line would finally be eliminated, the gods’ plan foiled, and this world would never again see the light of the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen we all know that Ardyn is an evil jerk but also... Can someone please hug this poor man? ;-;


End file.
